


Look boy, don't check on your watch, not another glance

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Магическая школа, любовные заклятья, ненавистные уроки добрых дел и пилочка для рожек – все, как всегда</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look boy, don't check on your watch, not another glance

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Look boy, don't check on your watch, not another glance  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Пейринги: Луи/Зейн  
> Объём: 1010 слов  
> Тип: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: Магическая школа, любовные заклятья, ненавистные уроки добрых дел и пилочка для рожек – все, как всегда  
> Авторские примечания: АУ. В некой степени дабкон. Названием является строчка песни Kim Wilde „Kids in America“

Луи не совсем понимает, как он оказался на уроке добрых дел. Ладно, понимает, но все же, нигде не было записано, что для самостоятельного проекта «Тридцать три проклятья за тридцать три минуты» нельзя выбирать директора их школы. И даже не все тридцать три проклятья были такими уж гадкими! Лишь штук двадцать из них, максимум тридцать. Да и всего шесть часов понадобилось, чтобы их снять. Луи же не совсем чудовище! Только вот директор явно так не согласился и на следующий день вызвал Луи к себе.  
– Мистер Томлинсон, – прокашлялся он (Луи самодовольно заметил, что одно из проклятий оказалось долгоиграющим, приятно), – знаете ли вы, что для успешного окончания школы вам не хватает уроков добрых дел? Исполнение желаний сирот. Или предотвращение несчастных случаев. Улучшение настроения прохожих тоже подойдет. У вас замечательные оценки по управлению грозой и созданию ссор среди влюбленных, да и проект ваш, хм. Да, проект... Но вот уроков добрых дел не хватает, вообще не хватает.  
Луи недоуменно нахмурился.  
– Сэр. Я знаю, что по мне не сразу понятно, но моя специализация – гадости и обманы. С углубленным изучением домашних споров.  
– Прекрасно, Томлинсон, просто прекрасно. Но новый учебный план предполагает, что ученики будут разносторонне развиты. Злые дела – это замечательно, – директор машинально почесал за ухом, где все еще остались два оранжевых пятна после шестого проклятья Луи, – но попробуйте все же расширить ваш кругозор.  
– Но улучшение настроение прохожих, сэр... Это так скучно. И бессмысленно, – Луи был готов ныть, лишь бы директор передумал.  
Тот задумался.  
– Как насчет бытовых чудес? Там вы иногда сможете работать с домашними животными.  
– Понял, понял. Улучшение настроения каких-то неизвестных мне прохожих – отличный урок. Познавательный! – Луи передернуло от мысли учиться на животных. Все знают, это самое сложное и, что хуже, неприятное.  
– Как здорово, что мы все решили. Три месяца уроков добрых дел пойдут вам явно на пользу.  
– Три мес... – Луи чуть не подавился.  
– Четыре? И правда, четыре месяца будет лучше. Удачи, мистер Томлинсон, – директор хлопнул в ладоши, и Луи в прямом смысле вылетел из кабинета. Он бы восхитился этим умением директора, если бы не ударился плечом о дверь. 

И теперь ему приходится трижды в неделю ходить на уроки мисс Феруолл и делать вид, что он хоть немного заинтересован в добрых делах.  
– Итак, мы видим Молли. Молли утром бросил ее парень. Как мы можем улучшить ей настроение?  
– Любовное заклятье на ее парня?  
Лиам Пейн. Шикарно умеет зачаровывать выпивку, Луи как-то раз после вечеринки у того проснулся с хвостом и в сорока километрах от каких либо обитаемых мест. Только вот это единственное, что Лиам умеет. Луи думает, что директор держит его в школе из-за того, что лишь бурбонный эль Лиама не дает директору сойти с ума. А еще от этого эля иногда можно понимать, что говорят крысы. По крайней мере, Луи готов поклясться в этом.  
– Немного не то, мистер Пейн, – терпеливо отвечает мисс Феруолл. – Любовные заклятья изучают на других уроках. Другие варианты?  
– Сделать ее лотерейный билет выигрышным?  
Найл, отличный малый. Первые три года учился вместе с Луи, а затем неожиданно решил пойти в творцы добрых дел. «Меньше работы, больше времени пить», – как-то объяснил он Луи.  
– Надеюсь, вы не забыли, что денежная удача – худший способ выполнения этих заданий.  
Луи закатывает глаза.  
– Пара легких намеков парню, он находит себе неподходящую девицу, она заражает его сифилисом, крадет у него паспорт и деньги, угоняет у него машину. Его увольняют с работы. Он приползает на коленях к Молли, она его отвергает, а в тот же момент мимо проходит парень, типаж которого – Молли. Восемь зайцев убиты легким движением руки.  
Луи восхищен. Если бы он чуть серьезнее относился к этим урокам, наверняка придумал бы нечто подобное.  
– Мистер Малик, высший балл за подробный план, и выговор за игнорирование главного правила наших уроков. Добрые дела нельзя делать за счет злых.  
Зейн пожимает плечами. Луи показывает ему поднятый большой палец.  
– А еще его может сбить машина на глазах у Молли, – шепчет он, подвигаясь ближе к Зейну.  
Тот ухмыляется. Луи перестает слушать ответы остальных учеников. «Бла-бла, комплименты от коллег, бла-бла, приятный звонок, бла-бла, солнце-цветы-соловьи». Типичные предложения Гарри, лучшего ученика. Скучно!  
– Пилочки нет? – спрашивает Зейн. – Забыл утром рога подпилить, мешают.  
Луи достает из пенала пилочку – та лежит рядом с карандашом и волшебной палочкой.  
– Круто, спасибо. Тебе хорошо, у тебя всего два.  
Луи фыркает – притворные жалобы Зейна достали его еще на первом уроке. «Бедный я, у меня аж четыре рога, хотя у всех всего два, ой-ой-ой». Все знают, что четыре рога – знак врожденной предрасположенности к злым делам и таланта. И что Зейн делает на уроках мисс Феруолл – Луи не знает. Кажется, этого не знает и сама мисс Феруолл.  
Зейн аккуратно подпиливает рожки и превращает образовавшуюся пыль в пчел.  
– Тренируюсь для урока мести, – объясняет он недовольной мисс Феруолл.  
– Научу одной штуке, чтобы они казались изюмом, если хочешь, – неожиданно для самого себя предлагает ему Луи и не понимает, что на него нашло. Делиться своими заклинаниями – прямая дорога в дельцы добрых дел, бррр.  
Зейн уважительно смотрит на него. Луи внезапно смущается и обвивает хвостом ножку стула (Луи так и не избавился от него, посчитав его отличным аксессуаром, да к тому же им удобно кого-нибудь бить исподтишка).  
– После уроков? – уточняет Зейн.  
– Вместо уроков, – решает Луи. – У меня слишком мало прогулов в этом месяце, мне вот-вот сделают выговор. Смотри, я так скоро в Стайлза превращусь! Стыд какой.  
Зейн хитро прищуривается.  
– Догоняй, – он щелкает пальцами, и все вокруг тонет в лиловом тумане.  
– Нечестно, – смеется Луи, но добавляет желтые искры. Так, когда туман рассеется, мисс Феруолл вообще не вспомнит, что не хватает двух учеников.  
Они встречаются в обсерватории (Луи до сих пор не может понять, зачем в школе магических существ нужна обсерватория, можно подумать, они учатся пугать астрономов), Зейн зажигает сигарету взглядом, а Луи вытягивает ее из его пальцев с помощью хвоста.  
– Придурок, – почти ласково произносит Зейн, но поджигает хвост Луи. Луи считает это флиртом, поэтому отвечает лишь легким заклятьем. Когда Зейн просыпается (кажется, Луи слегка перестарался, но никогда не признается в этом), то целует его. Луи не против, совсем не против.  
– На самом деле, я тебя зачаровал, небольшое любовное заклятье, – словно между прочим признается Зейн спустя час.  
– О, – радуется Луи, облизывая опухшие губы. – Я тебя тоже! Я бы даже думал переживать, будь у меня совесть, но так вообще прекрасно. Хорошие чары, кстати, действуют отлично.  
– Позже расскажу рецепт, – обещает Зейн и затыкает Луи поцелуем.


End file.
